Were'd they go?
by rosypen
Summary: Flash and GA get suspended for 2 weeks for pulling a series of pranks now when a plan to get back at the league goes horribly wrong and one of there lives is put at stake will they be rescued in time to save him?
1. And So It begins

**Were'd they go?**

**Summary:** Flash and Green Arrow have pulled another great prank on the league's other founding members after being suspended for 2 weeks, after that time they never showed up what could of happened and when one of the lives are threatened what would they do to save them?

**Disclaimer : ME OWN NOTHIN' BUT WHAT BETWEEN MY EARS!!!(AND THAT'S NOT MUCH!)**

"SUSPENDED!" Flash and Green Arrow gasped at the final verdict. "Man, I can't hang out in Central City for 2 weeks I'll go insane!!!"

"You could come hang out with me, Flash." Flash shook his head "I know I just think its strange I mean we didn't do that much."

"Well lets see here we broadcasted Batman singing 'I am Blue' over the entire station network , dyed Superman's suite orange , played Tarzan with Wonder Woman's lasso,

not to mention putting J`ohn's oreos in a pocket dimension so he could see it and not eat them …..and O Great I'm missing something!"

Flashed signed "Painted glasses on Hawkgirl's with a red permanent marker and tie-dyed all of his uniforms."

"Dude we did all that in 1 day imagine what we could do in 2 weeks!" "I'm Listening Olie what did you have in mind?" and with that they hatched an ingenious scheme on the way far away from and of the furious other six founders.

**Next day **

"Wally, toss me the coolers!" GA shouted at Wally as he was laboriously pulling 3 coolers down to the docks were his friend and fellow mischief maker was waiting "Toss Them? Dude, I can barely move them let alone lift them. Which brings another important question. WHAT ON EARTH ARE IN THESE THINGS!!"

I'll tell you as soon as you get your lazy butt down here and maybe change into a shirt that won't keep killing every bird that looks at it." He shouted as he worked the rope that was mooring the ship to the dock. "It does not!" Yelled Flash indignantly until he heard a thud behind him and saw a dead seagull Flash glanced over GA "One word to any one about this and you will take a very sudden dip." He said in his most threatening voice and glaring at GA then neither were able to contain themselves and burst out laughing.

After much laughing, pushing and pulling the two got the coolers into the boat and set off.

**What are in the coolers , Were are GA and Flash heading , And what are they up to? Please review and I will take suggestions for up coming chapters.**


	2. On there way

**Disclaimer : Still own nothing!!**

"Man it took forever to get those stupid coolers on! So spill ,Olie, what are in them?"

"Well one of them" opening the blue cooler with his foot while balancing a can of root beer in his hand "Contains enough food in it for hopefully to weeks."

Flashes face lit up "Dude you even brought like 50 pizzas!!!" "Actually more like 150 because with the way you eat it would take you 3 days to eat 50 pizzas." With a shrug and closing the cooler they plopped down on the seats.

"So ,Olie, you never did tell me were we were going ."

"Well I had to keep it from you otherwise you would have been practically spray painting were we were going all over the cafeteria ."

"Yeah , yeah so what ever just tell me NOW were we going!!" Flash said practically hoping up in down curiosity

Smirking he jabbed his thumb behind him to a huge island covered in dense forest

"Dude if we were going to that island its only about 4 hours out to sea I could've take both of us there instead of having to wait on this BORING BOAT!" Flash yelled in exasperation.

"Yeah and have old, mean , dark and **O So loving **batman spoil it by tracking your hyper speed across the ocean ,besides do you think you could have drug all 3 coolers there?"

"Point taken." He grumbled under his breath "So is this were we're going to launch the ultimate prank?" he said quickly changing the subject .

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Then were the blazes are we going to do it from ?"

"The one place on earth no electronic or any navigational tool will work." GA said with a smug look on his face.

"Okay, now lets pretend I don't know were this is?"

"Bermuda Triangle."

"The Bermuda Triangle ?So this *points behind them* is the Bermuda Triangle? It looks more roundish to me."

"That's because its not the Bermuda Triangle." he said as he was starting to get annoyed by all the unintelligible questions the scarlet speedster was listing off.

"Then why are we stopping here?" Flash whined

Sign "Because if any one come looking for us by following our trail it will take them too long to track us to be able to stop the Ultimate Prank!" He said with triumph that he was assured was going to be his because you don't tick off the comedy duo ,and tick off was exactly what the league had done, well at least the original 7 did ,and for that they were going to pay dearly. Nothing Dangerous ;of course, but wouldn't say it wasn't going to be funny?

**AU: Sorry for the short chapters ,but I promise they will get longer as I go and get more Ideas so send you suggestions and please comment.**


	3. Here it comes!

**Duhclaimer: I don't own JL or JLU (No duh!)**

**A/n: I realized in the first chapter I didn't tell whose uniforms got tie-dyed but just in case you were wondering it was GL's and I have another story that will be finished and uploaded by 08/31 at the latest along with the first winner of my poll story will be up by Sunday so , now on with the story.**

**After 1 ½ weeks of traveling and hoping to various islands**

"Are we there yet?" Flashed whined.

"No." Replied curtly as Wally was working on his last nerves.

"How about now?"

"No." two seconds later

"How about now?"

"No." GA flipped the newspaper he was reading "Now stop asking we won't get there for awhile."

"Alright ."

They sat in silence for a grand total of 15 seconds before Flash couldn't take it any longer "Now?" GA signed in exasperation and folded up his paper for he knew it was a lost cause. So he stood up and walked to the edge of the boat to see how close they were to there final destination , When Ollie Stood speechless till he whispered "Uh-h Wal-ly…" He stuttered by what he saw

"What are we finally there?" He asked excitedly hoping up to join Ollie what they both saw and approaching fast was not what they expected .

"Can you out run it?"

Flash gulped "I can …." GA heaved a sign of relief

"But not with you." At this GA spun around to face Wally "Why not!" he said with eerie calm voice that had the same amount of threat in it as a Batglare would( And folks THAT'S SCARY!!)

Wally waited a few seconds to chose his words carefully "I could out run it but the speed I would have to go to out run it would break all the blood vessels in your head."

"Then how on earth , GA growled out, do you manage to not break all the blood vessels in your head?" he asked in such a threatening tone that Wally visibly winced.

"I don't" he said in a quiet voice

"Wahhh? What you mean you don't?"

"Exactly like it sounds I am constantly having them break on me but my supper fast metabolism heals them so fast hardly any one ever notices." He said in a barely audible whisper.

Dumbfounded GA anger just vanished And just as quickly as it vanished he tried to change the subject just as fast but the Fastest Man Alive was faster

"So out running it isn't an option how about we contact the watchtower ?"

GA shook his head "We're too close to the Triangle so no signal could get through."

"So we're pretty much sunk aren't we."

"Yup."GA said with much disgust.

"Well we better put on life jackets and stuff and try to prepare as much as possible before it gets here."Wally said trying to be cheerful and failing miserably.

"Yeah it might improve our chances." GA said in defeat

"Hey cheer up come on we're a pair of earths mightiest heroes ." Wally said flashing one of his signature grins

"Yeah we're a pair of earth mightiest heroes that are about to be taken down by a couple of thousand gallons of water heading our way." He said furrowing his brow as he searched for the life jackets

"Now I know why I'm so important to the JL now." Surprised by this statement GA looked up from were he was searching at the front of the boat and turned to flash and said "And whys that?"

"Because If I wasn't there all you pessimistic would only mope around." Flash said flinging his arms out in the air in exasperation .At this they were both silent till neither could hold it in any longer and both started to roll around laughing .

"Wally you're an Idiot." GA said wiping a tear from his from laughing so hard .

"And we all know how smart I am not to mention my dashing good looks." Wally said as he wiggled his eyebrows in the most stupid way you could imagine .

"Yeah I'm sure that's why they keep you around." He said as he threw Wally a life jacket. "And I would hurry and put that on." He said as he was putting on his own life jacket "By my estimate that Wave will be here any second." He looked up to see Wally in his life jacket and with a stupid smirk his face.

"You know I'm going to blame you for this later right?" Wally said in a joking manner with trying desperately to put on a menacing glace and smirk at the same time, which only came out as him looking really funny.

"Yeah, Wally" ,he said with a light chuckle "whatever." He said as the wave crashed over the boat and they were both went under.

**Yeah! I finally undated=) I was busy when school started but now I'm getting up to pace and finally having time to write yeah!**


End file.
